


【团兵】デキナイ詐欺

by yuan0622



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuan0622/pseuds/yuan0622
Summary: 难得的冲动，不要再压抑了。
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 37





	【团兵】デキナイ詐欺

埃尔文接到父亲去世的电话是一个再平常不过的加班夜，偌大的办公区只有他一人的办公桌上的电脑还在亮着，电话里的律师言简意赅的说着父亲因病去世的始末，带着公式化的口吻说着“节哀顺变”，最后才说出了这通电话的真实含义——父亲去世前和一人入了籍，去世后的财产也绝大部分归那人所有，律师本人觉得这遗嘱有假，所以才特意通知他让他回实家去维护亲生子女的正当权利。

埃尔文向来高负荷运转的大脑突然有些宕机。

父母在他初中的时候就已经离婚，母亲带着他来到了东京，他对父亲的印象只停留在小男孩时抱着他讲故事的时候，如今十十多年都过去了，突然接到这样的电话他也有些茫然。

“我父母早已离异，父亲再娶也非常正常……”

他不想蹚这趟浑水。

“不，没有您想的那么简单。”律师回绝了他，“您父亲的后妻是一位年轻的男人，非常年轻，按理说没有可能……您明白我的意思。”

埃尔文在电话那头张了张嘴，一句话都说不出来。

挂断电话，他望着办公桌上的报表突然烦躁起来，稍微用了力气将它们挥到地上，胸口起伏几秒后，他又认命似的弯下腰一张一张捡起，整理好。

埃尔文只觉得有些厌了，他是单亲家庭的孩子，母亲是个传统的女性，一贯要求他要做一个成功的男人，这是他从小到大被耳提面命的教导，从小他就是优秀的孩子，无论在哪个圈子里都是领袖般的人物，人们只看到他光鲜亮丽的外皮，丝毫不去关注他内里的无聊和空虚。不，也有人，看穿了他。那个身材矮小的男孩子不要命地打法吓退了勒索他的小混混，在他说谢谢的前一秒踩住了他的肩膀，用细长的眼睛睨着他。

“装成一副唯唯诺诺的鬼样子，好玩吗。”

这是中学三年来他对他说的唯一的一句话。

后来，他毕了业，父母离了婚，他同母亲来到了东京。上了好的高中，考上了好的大学，毕业后来到了人人艳羡的企业，成功成为了企业的领头者，带着漂亮的未婚妻出入各种高档的地方，母亲以他为傲，没有人不仰慕他。可只有他自己知道，这样的生活真的无聊透了。

great hunger。

他的人生索然无味。

回去看看未尝不可，纵使父亲的遗产并没有什么巨大的价值，这也是一场解放身心的旅程。埃尔文请了假，踏上了归家的旅途。

小镇的时间仿佛停止了，他辗转多个交通工具回到了这里，下了公交车时已经是傍晚时分，初秋的天气还没有开始转冷，农田间几名农夫还穿着短袖坐在田垄上说着话。夕阳的橘色染在已经丰收的麦田上，或许过不了几天，农夫就要进入他们一年来最忙碌的一段时间了。一切，和他十十年前离开这里时一模一样。

他穿着整洁的休闲西服和皮鞋，格格不入。

顺着记忆，回到了那间老宅子。古旧的日式庭院，门口的牌子上依旧写着“史密斯”的名字，院子里的那棵松柏还没有变，只不过高上了数倍，埃尔文回想起小时淘气时爬树的情景，焦虑的母亲只是在树下大声让他下来，而父亲却张开手，眼神坚定地说着“跳吧，我接着你。”

所以他一直不相信，温柔的父亲会娶年轻的男人作为后妻，一切都是那么荒谬。

天色渐晚了，晚风吹起泛着一些凉意。

埃尔文的手抬起来，在空中抓握了几下，还是按下了门铃。

来开门的，的确是个年轻的男人。

娇小的个子，白皙的脸，灰色的眼珠微微泛蓝，一身素色的黑色西服领带打在喉间，勒着细长的脖颈，他没什么表情，连礼貌的微笑问好都是淡淡的。他成年了么？埃尔文在心里问着自己，跟着他走进了房子。埃尔文打量着他的背影，背是挺直的，肩膀单薄，但西服的收腰完美衬出了他的腰线，立体剪裁的裤子将他并不单薄的下半身完美的裹住了，一双细瘦的脚包裹在纯棉的白色线袜里，脚后跟微微露出一点肉色。

“你在看什么？”

那人回了头，在灯光下不难发现眼尾的一抹淡色的粉。

他是哭过了吗？为父亲的死？

“抱歉，我很久没回来了，有些不习惯。”

他将行李随手放在桌子上，对方不满的啧了一下，将那大包拿了下来，看似细瘦的胳膊却颇有力量。

“这里才是你的家，有什么可不习惯的。”

屋子里收拾的一尘不染，完全是一副有女主人的模样，埃尔文看着拿着粘尘滚子滚着他外衣的男人，莫名其妙的觉得有些可爱。

“你吃过饭了吗？”他俨然一副主人的模样。

“还没有。”

“只有一些中午的剩菜了，我给你热一下吧。”

“好的，麻烦你了。”

母亲并不会做饭，后来到了东京后嫁给了有钱人，平时有佣人照顾他的衣食住行，算起来，他也有很多年没吃到过家常的菜肴了。那人端来的，正是平常人家吃的再平常不过的菜肴，埃尔文只尝了一口便停不下筷子。

“那个……”

“利威尔，我叫利威尔。”

饭后，他主动去厨房帮忙刷完，留利威尔收拾刚刚吃饭的矮桌，开放式的厨房能看到起居室里的情景，那个男人跪在地上，用干净的布巾擦拭着深棕色的矮桌，微微探出的身子，不知道是不是没整理好衣服，露出一小节腰肢，白皙，又紧致。埃尔文只看了一眼便收回了眼睛。

“……你的眼睛可真像你父亲。”利威尔盘腿坐在他的对面，“史密斯先生的事情我很抱歉……突然恶化是我们谁也想不到的。”

埃尔文看见他低垂下去的眼睛，喉咙有些发紧，“父亲得了什么病？”

“肝癌。他去医院确诊的时候已经是晚期了。”

“……我一直不知道。”

“或许是他不想打扰到你的生活了吧。埃尔文，你一直是他的骄傲。”

“是吗？”埃尔文摇了摇头，笑了起来，长腿一伸，变换了原本端正的坐姿，“骄傲？骄傲有什么用？我又懦弱又愚蠢，父亲去世的事居然都不敢告诉母亲。”他散乱的金发挡住了眼睛，海蓝色的一双眼死死盯住利威尔，“现在你还觉得，我值得他们的骄傲吗？”

或许是压抑了太久，对这么一个陌生人反而吐露了心声。

利威尔没有回答他，只说时间已经很晚了让他早早去休息。

房子的二层是他的卧室，打扫得一尘不染，熟悉的写字台、书架和墙纸，埃尔文有些泄气地把包扔在地上，连衣服都没脱就倒在了床上，或许是旅途的疲乏，他很快睡着了。

梦里，他又一次看到了那个人。

只不过，这一次，那个人是用唇堵住了他惊呼的嘴，细软的舌舔舐着他的嘴唇，温热的触感蔓延开来，他的唇瓣离开时发出了轻微的水声。埃尔文觉得自己下身发热，一时分不出自己是十几岁的孩子还是现在的自己，只是任由他解开自己的裤链，将那因为他的一个吻挺直的东西含进口中，缓缓包裹起来。这样舒服的体验并不像来自一个国中的小混混，他的舌头带着磁力，只吸附在他的表皮上，舌面上的粗糙触感都清晰可知，他只觉得后腰发麻，那人灵巧地一吸，他就乖乖投了降，手本能地按住他小巧的头，抽送几下后便交代了出去。他低头去看，模糊中，那孩子的脸和利威尔的脸重叠在了一起。

埃尔文吓了一跳，从梦中惊醒。

阳光已经顺着窗棂洒了进来，爬上了他的被子，他不知道什么时候自己的衬衫和裤子已经换成了睡衣睡裤，那根东西老老实实的做着它早晨的工作，他回想起那个梦，只觉得有些发痒。

“埃尔文？”门口传来利威尔的敲门声，“你醒了没有？我做了早饭，你收拾好就下来吧。”

埃尔文一直不知道如何和他提起遗产的事情，利威尔也没有说过一句。

埃尔文在这里住了下来，看着那人每天早晨都会在父亲的佛龛前跪一会儿，打扫卫生的时候简直生人勿近，埃尔文曾想帮他做几样家务，全都被他以不合格重做骂了回去。利威尔已经完全没有把他当外人，收拾东西需要登高时他会自然而然地使唤起埃尔文，“你这么大个子当然要用上。”说的理直气壮。这什么温顺小娇妻，简直就是暴躁的街头混混。埃尔文站在佛龛前苦笑了一下，照片里的父亲也微笑着回应他。

小半个月转眼即逝，律师说的事情，早被他抛在了脑后，父亲的遗产不过一套房子和一些存款，也不至于他非得抢回来，父亲想留给谁都是他的自由，自己也无权处理。

他渐渐记住了那人的一些小习惯。

那人吃饭时会用手指撩起耳旁的鬓发。圆润的指头划过细软的发丝和泛着粉红色的耳廓，将发梢整理妥当。他垂着眼，看那神情，仿佛忆起什么难为情又开心的事。这一连串的小动作被做得熟练而满怀风韵，和他稍显稚气的脸庞形成鲜明对比。埃尔文会不动声色的打量着他，只有这时，他才能清楚地意识到眼前的这个人已经被人使用过，无意识地散发着已经熟透了的气味，也不知道多少次亲密又激烈的耳鬓厮磨才能留下这么清晰的痕迹。

“你看什么呢？”

他抬起眼，上目线带着一丝无辜的神色，有些宽大的私服包裹着他看似未成年的身体，的确，他比埃尔文还要小上几岁，这样的人陪在父亲身边的样子他根本想象不出，脑子里只能出现那人红着眼喘息着的场景。

“不，没什么。”

“那正好你帮我再添碗汤吧。”

利威尔把汤碗递过去，在埃尔文接过的同时，他的手指慢悠悠地划过埃尔文的手指。

那手指留在他手上的触感，一直痒到他的心底。

当晚，埃尔文失了眠，他辗转反侧了许久，干渴的喉咙简直烧了起来，欲望是藏不住的，在得到某种助推之后。埃尔文的脑海里只能出现那个人的身影，他幻想着他跪爬在他的身前，光洁的后背一览无余，一双秀气的蝴蝶骨抖着，腰是那么细，他一双手就可以死死掐住，那人身上唯一一点肉都在臀上，他想象着那雪白的肉团子撞在他下腹的触感。他会说些什么呢？粗暴的踢开他，或者义正言辞的用身份的隔阂而拒绝他？埃尔文想象不出他哭泣时的模样，而他只想让利威尔啜泣着求他停下来或者快一点。这溺水般的窒息感再次袭来，他好像要溺死在欲望的潮水中，呼吸被阻塞，大张着嘴汲取空气，满脑子都是那个人的影子，他喉咙干渴，急切的想找点什么舒缓一下。

他抹黑来到一楼的厨房，接了几杯冷水一饮而尽，阴暗的欲望也被他掩盖了几分，正要回去的时候，他才发现利威尔房间的灯是亮着的。

时间已接近凌晨，埃尔文有些好奇的走了过去。

能听到细小的水声和呜咽声从那个房间里传来，房门并没有关严，床头灯的暖光溜了出来，埃尔文呆愣在门口。利威尔光裸着身体跪趴在床上，手指塞进他的后穴中，那个入口一片嫣红，一副被使用过多回的模样，和他想象的一样，那人身体哪里都是雪白的，只有下体的地方颜色变深，他一手困难地填满自己的穴口，一手粗暴地揉搓着自己的前端，他把脸整个埋进枕头里，传来的呜咽声那么可怜。

埃尔文知道自己应该马上离开，但他的脚却动不了一步。

“……重、重一点……”利威尔呻吟出声，带着三分气音，“操，里面好难受……帮帮我……帮帮我……埃尔文……”

他在叫谁？

埃尔文缓慢的思考着。

他没有呼唤已死的父亲，亦或者其他情人的名字，单单，叫着他的名字。

他到底知不知道，自己是他的继子……

埃尔文下意识的退后一步，却撞到了半敞着的门。

利威尔吓了一跳，动作利落地翻过身，用被单裹住了自己。他一双细长的眼挣得极大，安静的房间里清晰地传来他的心跳声。空气仿佛凝滞了一般，只剩两人粗重的呼吸声。

已经不知道是谁先开的头，或许是利威尔的一个眼神蛊惑了他，埃尔文快步走到他的床边，用一双大手卡住了利威尔的脖颈和下巴，那敏感的地方被突然触碰让利威尔也颤抖起来。男人的唇舌压了下来，带着厚重的温热，很快就把他的情欲全部点燃。利威尔一双手颤抖着解开埃尔文的衬衫纽扣，亲吻的银丝被一次次扯断又相连，埃尔文的手掌有些老茧，磨在他的身上痒痒的。

“不……不行……”利威尔祈求着，却把胸膛挺了起来，那双乳珠已硬成红豆的模样，埃尔文毫不客气的掐捏着，换来利威尔更重的呻吟声，他只能攀附着埃尔文的肩膀，轻咬着他的耳垂。

利威尔的身子在暖灯下呈了蜜色，他在埃尔文的身下颤抖着，埃尔文轻而易举地抓住了他上下摆动的脚踝，挺着腰用阴茎去蹭他的下半身，只是亲吻就让利威尔的身体湿的一塌糊涂，男人把他的手指送了进去，和利威尔纤细的手根本没法比，三根并作一起就足以让他彻底打开身体。

“埃尔文……”利威尔难耐地晃动着臀部，挺起了腰蹭着他硬挺的肉棒。

埃尔文急促地喘息了几声，抵着他的额头，他沉浸在欲望里的宝石蓝的眼睛被火煅烧过，有些强势地盯着利威尔的脸庞。利威尔感觉自己的入口已经被那坚硬的头部抵住了，他把手放在埃尔文的胸膛，不知道是要推开还是求他继续。他的穴口含住头部，变成糜烂的红色，屁股上还粘着他自己的蜜。时间过了仿佛很久，埃尔文终于看到他轻轻吸了口气，认命似的闭上了灰蓝色的眼睛。

利威尔像只发了情的猫，埃尔文掐着他的腰狠命抽送着，用肉棒干的他只能张开嘴无声的喘息呻吟，那微微向上翘起的头部不停地碾过他的腺体，利威尔被插得说不出话，只能呜咽着呻吟。

这是父亲的女人。

这个认知简直冲破了埃尔文的所有理性。

他几十年的人生里从来没有像今天这样失去理智过，他的魂儿早就被利威尔箍筋的穴道吸得不知道去了哪里，什么身份地位，什么伦理道德，他现在只想操坏身下的人。前半人生所有压抑的饥饿感在今天全部爆发了。他啃咬着那人白皙的喉结，和他粘腻的接吻，仿佛只有这个人才能填补他的缺失。

利威尔被埃尔文抱了起来，像孩子一样坐在他的怀里，埃尔文把他的腿开到最大，强迫着他看自己的肉茎是如何在那红肿的穴口里进出的。利威尔爽的直哆嗦，胡言乱语出一些淫秽的话语来，求埃尔文再用力些，再深一些。埃尔文毫不留情地操到底，看着他被自己撞得通红的大腿根，在他耳朵旁说着淫话，“你知道你在被谁操吗，levi。”，“你就不怕他在看着你吗？”，“看你被他的儿子干得湿漉漉的。”利威尔缩进了穴口，精液从马眼处淅淅沥沥地流下来，他红着眼角，边哭边骂的样子毫无说服力。渗出的液体被打磨成细小的泡沫黏在了两人的下腹处，埃尔文射进了他的身体里。

回过神来，已是黎明时分，抬头望去，所见的是过分鲜艳的天空。

父亲的照片被利威尔扣在了祭台上。

利威尔的话并不多，做狠了才会逼出一些情话。埃尔文对他上了瘾，变着法儿的把他带到房子的任意角落，一边进入他一边逼着他说在这里和父亲做过什么事情。简直就是变态。利威尔也不理他，既然他想听就说给他听，每每这样，埃尔文更是压不住的嫉妒，抓住他的腰没完没了的撞。

“我跟父亲，哪个让你更爽？”

“你他妈，真是个变态！”

“说，我想听。”

“你，是你，埃尔文……”

脖颈、腰间、大腿，但凡他能抓住吻住的地方从来都留着红色的印记，抓狠了的地方还泛着青，他逼着利威尔说爱他，利威尔从来乖顺的听从，他想从里面听出几分真假却发现自己根本做不到。

偃旗息鼓时，他会抱着利威尔将自己的故事，讲自己在乡下时的故事，讲那个一针见血戳穿他的男孩子。

“如果非得让我说一个初恋的话，大概就是那个人吧。”

“……被踩着也能爱上人家，你可真是个变态。”

“利威尔呢？”

“我？”他翻了个身，仰头看着天花板，乡下灯光稀少，月亮反而又圆又亮，几天恰巧是满月，琉璃色的月洒在他的脸上，连他脸上的细小绒毛都泛着银白的颜色，“按你这么说，我的初恋也应该是个男的。”

埃尔文来了兴趣，撑住脑袋看着他。

“一个傻子。”利威尔笑了笑，瞥了一眼听故事的那人，“明明自己根本不会打架，还冲进群架的队伍里，一边大嚷着我报了警，一边把浑身是血的我拉到身后。”

埃尔文不知道为何，竟然有些嫉妒那个傻小子，“啊，真是个傻子。”

利威尔看着他，浅笑凝固在脸上，半晌，他垂下眼睛，“对。真是个傻子。”

“那你和我父亲，又是怎么在一起的？”

利威尔翻了个身，后背对着他，“一个意外而已。”然后便不再多言，任凭埃尔文怎么询问他也不再说一个字。

日子转眼入了冬。

埃尔文离复职的日子已经没有几天了，他在犹豫要不要把利威尔接去东京，如果利威尔同意的话，父亲的房子可以转卖变现，他不介意把所有钱留给他。他坐在小镇的喫茶店里，用店里的wifi回复着公司的邮件。他的鼠标略过律师的邮箱，想了想，还是觉得应该回复一下人家，他刚点开回信的界面，一个陌生人坐到了他的对面。

“埃尔文·史密斯先生对吗？”

他吓了一跳。对方穿着及其普通，放在人堆里完全不扎眼的存在。埃尔文怀了几分戒心，“您是？”

那人掏出了一张名片，细看，竟是私家侦探事务所的侦探。

埃尔文皱着眉看他，那人非常理解他此刻疑惑的心情，也没有过多的废话便直奔主题，“利威尔·阿克曼是不是您父亲的后妻？”

埃尔文点了头。

“是这样的，不知道您有没有听说过一个职业，业内管它叫「后妻业」。一些年轻漂亮的小姑娘和小男孩仗着自己的美貌去勾引一些已经离异的、即将去世的人，在那人生前成为他的后妻，这样等他一去世，自己自然就得到了大部分的遗产，而根据遗产法的规定，他的亲生子女都只能分到一小部分而已，绝大部分都落入了他们手中。别听它叫「后妻业」，其实就是单纯的诈骗行为……”

椅子被掀翻，喫茶店里不多的几名客人全看了过来，连那位侦探也有些惊讶他的反应。

“史密斯先生？”

埃尔文脸色煞白，后来那个侦探说了什么他全然没有记住。他不傻，利威尔对他为何会同父亲入籍只字不提，他也只是从他的只言片语中推断出利威尔原本是父亲医院的护工，因为照顾父亲特别细心让父亲格外挂心，在父亲病情恶化之前两人便入了籍。

埃尔文想起他初次看见利威尔的场景，那人一身素色的西服，白色的衬衫，领带把细长白皙的脖颈勒得紧紧的，眼角带着一抹红色，好像刚刚为他去世的丈夫哭过。他仔细回想了一下，利威尔看见他时那双惊讶的眼眸。

惊讶什么呢？

没有想到诈骗对象的儿子会那么快返家？

害怕自己的目的会暴露？

还是……

埃尔文组织自己去恶毒的揣测他，但他控制不了自己的大脑。

还是……从那时就已经编排好了后面所有的戏码……让这个冤大头的儿子继续成为他的诈骗对象……

不，埃尔文只觉得自己的愤怒已经快冲垮理智。

他清楚的知道自己的愤怒不源于此。

他在多少人的身下被逼红了眼？在多少人的怀里说着爱他的话语？在多少人的床上说起自己喜欢过那个傻小子？

愤怒？

不。

埃尔文从来没有这么清醒地认知到他的情绪。

嫉妒。

他在嫉妒。

该死。

和利威尔在一起的所有时光如同梦境一股脑儿地涌入大脑，轻声的低语，暧昧的喘息，和那些信誓旦旦的“爱”。欲念来时常热烈得不真实，任凭自己如何否认都会轻而易举就能击碎伪装。可那又存在着一条明确的分界线，将两人的身份划分开来，成为一条难以逾越的鸿沟，那是道德伦理的束缚，是失控情感的落幕。

悲伤的，苦涩的，难以下咽的。

回过神来，已是日暮时分，过去的仅仅只有时间，埃尔文只想把自己和那人都隐藏起来，这样或许就能继续不断地欺骗着自己了。

初冬已经有些冷了，利威尔穿过庭院开门的时候并没有穿外套，他听到门内传来木底拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒的声音，带着几分焦急和期盼。

“你怎么这么晚才回来。”

利威尔伸出手捂了一下他冰凉的脸颊，抬起头看他，这才发现埃尔文面色凝重。

“出什么事了？”

“当后妻，好玩吗？”

那个从身后抱着他哄着他吐露爱意的声音原来也能这么阴冷，利威尔生生打了个寒颤。埃尔文绝望地闭了闭眼，利威尔惨白的脸已经告诉了他一切的真相。

“父亲的遗产不是已经到手了吗？怎么还不走？是还没有找到要死的人吗？”

别说了。

埃尔文知道，这样的话语一旦说出口，等待着他们的将是永无交集的未来。可他控制不了自己的嘴。

“还是你发现我更好骗一点？用你和不知道多少人练过的技术就能套牢我？也对……”他冷笑一声，“那些老男人都快死了，怎么也……”

他的话语被利威尔的拳头打断了。

“你他妈说够了没有？”利威尔把自己的拳头捏紧，“如果你觉得我是这样的话，我他妈现在就可以走，真他妈恶心埃尔文，你操着我屁股的时候怎么想不到这些！”

不知道是那个拳头还是话语激怒了他，埃尔文拉住利威尔的手腕将他拽回房子里，一把甩在玄关的地上。利威尔觉得手腕被捏的生疼，撇眼看已经青肿了一圈，他抬起腿就要回击时，埃尔文已经压了上来。

他的脚踝被男人捏得近乎裂开，利威尔痛呼出声，这次，一向温柔的埃尔文无视了他的声音，他用皮带将利威尔的手捆在了身后，将他压在冰冷的地板上，粗暴的进入了他。

“埃尔文！你他妈放手！好痛！”

男人置若罔闻，他死死的按住利威尔的头，生怕他朝后看时那双细长的眼，只是睨着他就让他浑身起了细小的鸡皮疙瘩，那双眼无助又无措，他骂着凶狠的话，眼睛如同掉了泪。很快，痛骂的声音弱了下去，夹杂着抽气的声响。

埃尔文觉得下身一片潮湿，他以为他出了血，反手下去摸，却只有一片滑腻。

“呵呵。”他笑了几声，对他这么粗暴的对待也能起反应的身体嗤之以鼻，他将手上的粘液抹在了利威尔的脸上，轻薄的仿佛在对待什么已经脏到极致的破布，“这是什么？史密斯太太？继续说谎有什么意义？”

他凶狠的撞击着他，利威尔的头随着他的动作一下下磕在地板上，他不知道自己被撞了多少下，鼻尖里有地板上尘土的气味，有血的气味，他的手被绑缚，膝盖承受着两人的体重，不用看也知道那里一定青紫一片，眼睛疼得发干，如果不是这样一幅情景，他一定疼出了水，但也坚决不会承认那是泪。

他有多爱埃尔文，他的身体就有多爱。

埃尔文只剩粗重的喘息声，利威尔在他身下踢动的反应越来越小，他看着那双纤细的蝴蝶骨突然想到了翅膀，鸟类的翅膀就是从此而生的，那么，他会不会也像鸟类一样长出一双硕大的翅膀，扑腾着就飞远了。他这么想着，把性器全根抽了出来，又重重地顶回去，逼得利威尔闷声尖叫起来，居然射了出来。几乎没有前戏的粗暴对待理应不会那么快就到达高潮，但利威尔知道，他的身体就是这样，只要碰到埃尔文就毫无还手之力，哆哆嗦嗦地哀求他。

利威尔的甬道仿佛有了新生，疼痛让他缩得更紧，埃尔文舒爽的低吼着，就像一根钉着标本的针，将自己的所有物死死钉在那里，让他无论多么痛苦地扇动着翅膀都无法逃离自己的掌控。

“已经不行了吗？”

埃尔文俯下身子舔舐着他的耳廓，随着话语抠弄着他肉茎上的小孔，他晃着腰打圈，手指撵着堵着那个孔，利威尔终于受不了哀求出声。

“求……求你……不行了……”

“你那里颜色那么艳，多少人进出过？”

“levi，你都不知道你有多湿。”

“我该、我该叫你什么呢？史密斯太太？母亲大人？”

他用力撞击了几下，卵蛋撞在利威尔的会阴处激起他一片战栗。

“被继子操的神志不清的感觉怎么样？等老男人死掉勾引他的儿子是不是你一贯的作风？”

凌辱般的话语让利威尔喘息更加急促，下肢抽搐着收紧，埃尔文掐住了他的根部，利威尔用后穴高了潮。埃尔文被他夹得，交出了今天又浓又腥的第一发。

后面的记忆变得非常模糊了，利威尔只记得自己被翻了过来，埃尔文把他压在史密斯先生的佛龛前做了一次又一次。月亮还是又亮又圆的，仿佛又已经是一个轮回。

“你怎么浑身都是血！？快躲在我身后！”

那个傻子，现在又在哪儿呢。

埃尔文苏醒的时候浑身胀痛，昨日如同世界末日一般的经过也让他身心俱疲，他赤裸着身子站了起来，从玄关到起居室，地上布满了星星点点的白痕，还混着一点血迹。

他受伤了？

埃尔文使劲思索着，却得不出一点结论。

那个人，彻底消失了。

埃尔文收拾好父亲的老宅，整理好自己的行囊，他已经买好了回东京的机票，母亲也多次打电话催问他要休息到什么时候，家里给他安排的婚活他必须参加一次。

像梦一样，一切都结束了。

他还是的回到那个正常的轨迹中，带着优质男人的面具，做他应该做的事。

父亲账户里的遗产一分不少，房子的地契也并没有消失，离开的，只有那个人。

所以当他被那个自称法兰的年轻人堵在门口的时候，他是茫然的。

“利威尔呢！？”那个年轻人质问着他。一瞬间，埃尔文以为这是利威尔的又一位情人，不禁恶语相向了起来。“我不知道。他并没有告诉我他去了哪里，你如果没有别的事请离开，不然我报警了。”

法兰盯着他的脸看了一会儿，突然恍然大悟，“是你！卧槽！这么多年你居然还是只会报警！”

埃尔文疑惑的看着他。

“利威尔什么都没跟你说过！？”

“他应该说什么？”

“……他可真是个傻子。”法兰耸了耸肩，拍了拍埃尔文的肩膀，“你还记得你在国中时的壮举吗？算了，看你这样子你也记不得。当年，我和利威尔和隔壁高中的不良约架，本来我们都是国中生眼看着就要被揍得很惨了，光利威尔一个能打的也没什么用，后来居然跑过来一个傻子，一看就是优等生的模样，对着那边的钢管大喊着已经报了警，呵，他也不怕在警察来之前自己就死在钢管底下。”法兰嗤笑了两声，“好在那边的老大在少年院有案底，怕自己再一次进去可就出不来了，这才跑了。没想到利威尔这个死心眼居然记了你这么多年。”

“原来……是他……”

“啊？”

埃尔文的记忆骤然苏醒，国中时代的他自从被那个矮个子的小混混救了以后就会时常尾随着他，那次他就是发现利威尔他们要出大麻烦才硬着头皮谎称已经报警，这才把那群大混混都吓跑，后来他和利威尔他们一同混在群架里的声音传到了父母耳朵里，母亲对他非常失望，很长一段时间都对他实施了冷暴力，这段经历也被他当做黑历史被永久封存了。

原来，那个打架不要命的小混混竟然是他。

埃尔文骤然意识到自己做了什么错事，但他对他们的诈骗行为依旧不能接受。

“「后妻业」，你们的「后妻业」又是什么东西？”

法兰被他带进家中，滔滔不绝、添油加醋地讲了事情的全部。他们的确是干这一行的，但大多都是年轻的小姑娘去干，他们在入侵了医院的电脑查阅了病历，发现史密斯先生的情况算是比较危急的，他们当机立断决定把他当做目标。利威尔凭着自己对打扫卫生的爱好顺利的成为史密斯先生的护工，当见到史密斯先生本人的时候他才意识到自己好像做错了什么。

法兰回忆起当时自己气急败坏的样子。

“不干了！？凭什么你说不干了就不干了？利威尔，我们顶多算合伙！这么大的一块肥肉你说不要就不要了？”

“我说了，不干了。”

法兰被他气得没了脾气。

“你现在收手，你让在上面的伊莎贝拉怎么过日子？”

利威尔沉默了，他不得不为跟着他一起讨生活的别人想。

后来，他和史密斯先生入了籍。

“这家伙倔得很，入籍是入籍了，可是他就单纯的给人家当义工，每天照顾生活起居什么的。其实，在史密斯先生去世之前，他就已经签了放弃遗产的合同。”

但这份合同没有落在律师手里，这才引发了这一系列的风波。

法兰看着对面这个消沉的男人，拍了拍他的肩膀，“不是我说，利威尔那个性子你也应该知道，你这样对他，他不可能再回头了。”

“我知道。”

法兰有些吃惊的看着他，那个男人海蓝色的眼里一片通红。

“我知道。”

埃尔文变卖了老家的房产回到了东京。

他拒绝了母亲给他安排的婚活，辞掉了原本前途无量的工作。

如果连自己爱的人都找不到的话，要这些有什么意义呢？

三月的春光格外明媚，樱花树下早就聚集了不少垫着野餐垫来郊游的人们，只不过这些事情和刚刚自己创业的埃尔文没多大关系。他喝掉了今天第三杯黑咖啡，已然被困意打败。

“史密斯先生！”他的秘书妮法敲了门，“听说楼下新开了一家咖啡馆，虽说是咖啡馆，但意外的红茶更好喝一些，他家的红茶已经在公司成了网红产品，大家的下午茶都从那里订呢。您最好自己去一趟，也算放松放松，提提神。”埃尔文接受了小姑娘的建议。

外面的阳光和空气的确好，在写字楼里污浊的空气导致思维停滞的大脑都获得了解放，埃尔文伸了个懒腰向妮法提的那家咖啡店找去。

正值工作日，咖啡店里的人并不是很多，埃尔文走到前台，打算点一杯经典红茶尝一尝。

“您好！”他招呼着服务生。

“您好。”

阳光正好透过干净清透的玻璃窗洒进来，落在那人的头发上。娇小的个子，白皙的脸，灰色的眼珠微微泛蓝，黑色围裙扎在腰后，束出纤细的腰肢。

“……levi。”

+END+


End file.
